The Bitter End
by Danny-Lynn
Summary: § Gaara makes a mistake and hurts his older sister. The one that cared for him. The one he cared for most. Will all work out or will Gaara have made the mistake of his life? §


**The Bitter End**

**§ Gaara makes a mistake and hurts his older sister. The one that cared for him. The one he cared for most. Will all work out or will Gaara have made the mistake of his life? §**

**§**

Temari smiled as her, Kankuro and Gaara walked into a random place. Gaara and Kankuro followed her gaze and both sweat dropped.

"KARYOKE!"

"Oh god, save us all." Kankuro said. Gaara sighed and looked away.

"She's an ambaressment." She ran up on stage and the music began.

"Oh no..." both said at the same time. Two more girls, known as Sakura and Ino, joined her. Man was this gonna me an intersting night.

"I sit and wait does an angel contemplate my fate and do they know the places

Where we go when we're grey and old

'cos I've been told that salvation lets their wings unfold

So when I'm lying in my bed thoughts running through my head

And i feel that love is dead I'm loving angels instead.

And through it all he offers me protection a lot of love and affection

Whether I'm right or wrong and down the waterfall

Wherever it may take me I know that life won't break me

When I come to call he won't forsake me I'm loving angels instead.

When I'm feeling weak and my pain walks down a one way street I look above

And I know I'll always be blessed with love and as the feeling grows

He breathes flesh to my bones and when love is dead

I'm loving angels instead.

And through it all he offers me protection a lot of love and affection

Whether I'm right or wrong and down the waterfall

Wherever it may take me I know that life won't break me

When I come to call he won't forsake me I'm loving angels instead.

And through it all he offers me protection a lot of love and affection

Whether I'm right or wrong and down the waterfall

Wherever it may take me I know that life won't break me

When I come to call he won't forsake me I'm loving angels instead."

When the song ends, the girls blink as the crowd goes wild. Temari flushed and smiled. A hand rested on Gaara's shoulder.

"That girl you came in with has a gorgous voice and a body to maAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gaara threw him across the room.

"EYES OFF MY SISTER!" he screamed, walking up to Temari and grabbing her wrist. "I want you to quit singing."

"Huh? No! I'll sing if I wanna!" Kankuro gulped nad ducked, knowing what was becoming of this.

"What do you mean no! I said quit singing!"

"You take everything else away from me! If they love my singing, I'ma sing! Ya hear me!"

"No you're not!" Then his voice grew low and dangerous. "And if you know what's good for you, Temari, you'll listen to me." Temari gulped, then glared.

"Look you! Ya lil runt! You're the younger sibling! Why should I be afraid of you! If anything, you should fear me!" there was complete and utter silence. A ginormous anger cross formed on Gaara's head. Temari just glared, not really caring. Wanting to test how far her younger brother would go. To see how much he'd hurt the one that cared for him the most. He reached out and grabbed her throat, instanting pinning her to a wall, her feet lifted from the ground. She held onto his arm, trying to get free from him.

"This is why you should fear me, sister." She smirked and this threw him off a bit.

"What?"

"Is this...the...way you treat...the one...who's be..en there for...you all...your life?" He dropped her. She landed on slid to sit, catching her breath.

"Is that really the way you treat the one that's protected you all your life!" Temari snapped as she looked up at hjim from the floor, rubbing her neck. She stood and moved her face inches from his.

"So be it, little monster. I'm sure you can survive on your own." she shoved past him and walked out. Gaara just stared at where Temari had just exited. A million thoughts raced through his head. Gaara shoved past them all and walked out. when he was out, he followed the path he knew Temari would take. She was near the lake. Exactly where he knew he'd find her. She stared at the water. He heard her talking, so he decided to stay quiet.

"Ugh! How could I have been so supid! Kankuro's a total...I just hate him...And we don't get along. I should have known all my efforts to grow closer to them were in vein! Why did I even leave the Sand Village? I could have let them escape and stay behind. They wouldn't have cared if I died defending them. I hate this. All I wanted was for Gaara to be..." her voice trailed as she sighed heavily and stared into the water. Her eyes were dull as she recalled her past. Gaara couldn't believe what he was hearing. Temari regretted leaving with them. Regretted leaving the Sand Village. Was that possible?

_This can't be Temari. Nothing ever got to Temari. She was always so happy. Or was it forced? She admitted to being afraid of me but despite that, she stayed around to protect me when I needed it. What have I done for her? I...There was the time I...Face it. I did nothing to help her._

Gaara stepped from the shadows and Temari turned to face him, life returning to her eyes. Their eyes locked and there was silence. The wind blew.

"I'm going to go cook. So you guys can eat tonight. I'll try to find an inn to stay at." she said, walking past him. He grabbed her wrist.

"You don't have to go."

"I feel that I have to."

"Temari."

"Let me go! It's for the best!" She jerked free and ran back to the place they were staying in. Gaara felt something snap inside him. Emotions danced around in his head as he made his way back to the house. When he got there, Temari was setting the table. She looked up and behind him was Kankuro. There was complete silence and Temari turned from the two.

"I'm going to find a new place to stay. I hope you two can manage. If not, I can send some money that I make from the shop." she said, walking back to the stove. she finished up dinner as the two boys sat at the table. Kankuro noted that Gaara looked upset, and shivered at the thought. he figured Gaara was bound to kill someone soon. Temari got them their plates and sat them down, heading for the doorway.

"Aren't you gonna eat, Temari-chan?" Gaara asked. This made her flench and turn around.

"I'm not hungry. And please, resume the name Sister." she said, walking from the room and down the hall to her room. Silence. Gaara stood and pushed his chair in.

"I'm going on a walk." Gaara walked from the room and Kankuro sighed, standing and cleaning the table and washing the dishes. He walked to Temari's room and walked in, seeing her pakcing a suitcase.

"Temari?"

"I'm of no use, really. I'm no longer wanted here. You and I hardly get along...Gaara just doesn't want me around..." she sighed and closed the suit case, smiling sadly at him.

"Temari, Gaara's just, Gaara..."

"I should have stayed and died, in the village." She walked past him. "Till I can get a place. I'm going to be staying with Sakura-chan. Bye bye." Temari walked to the front door, opened it and walked out. The door closed and Kankuro sighed.

"Temari...We really want you here..." he sighed once more. Kankuro looked at the clock. "She'll be back by night fall. She's just doing this to get us to feel bad." Kankuro walked out and into the front room. He sat on the couch and fell asleep.


End file.
